


The Unfinished Tales - A BTVS/HP X-Over

by Jassanja



Series: The Unfinished Tales [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set on the supposition that POA and BTVS Season 3 would have ended around the same time.<br/>I really love this one, but I never new how to go on from that point on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfinished Tales - A BTVS/HP X-Over

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it was written in 2002 and unfinished since about the same time

Wie so ziemlich alles mit übersinnlichem Ursprung in London befand sich auch das Haupthaus des Wächterrates in der Winkelgasse. Wobei das Haupthaus sich in der Nähe der Abzweigung zur Nockturngasse befand, schlicht aus dem Grund, weil es mehr Sinn machte die dunklen Gestalten die etwas zu verbergen hatten im Auge zu behalten, anstelle der rechtschaffenen Hexen und Zaubern, die in der Winkelgasse ihren alltäglichen Besorgungen nachgingen.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce war erst vor einigen Stunden aus Sunnydale nach London zurückgekehrt, und obschon er sich freute wieder in seiner Heimat zu weilen, war er doch besorgt wie er im Haupthaus empfangen werden würde. Seine Zeit in den USA hätte man nicht direkt als einen Erfolg bezeichnen können. Zwei Jägerinnen hatte er zu betreuen gehabt, und beide hatten ihm klar gezeigt oder sogar gesagt, dass sie mit ihm nichts zu tun haben wollten, und hatten sich von ihm und dem von ihm repräsentierten Rat abgewendet.  
Als ob es seine Schuld gewesen wäre, dass er nicht Mr.Perfect Rupert Giles war, sondern ein jüngerer Mann, dem die praktische Erfahrung noch gefehlt hatte. Und er glaubte kaum, dass Buffy oder Faith schon perfekt gewesen waren, als die beiden jungen Gören ihrem ersten Vampir gegenüber gestanden hatten.

Wesleys Wut auf die beiden jungen Jägerinnen, Buffys arrogante Freunde und den überheblichen Giles hatte sich erneut stark gesteigert, und er bemerkte nicht einmal richtig, dass er eine ältere Hexe anrempelte, als er die Tür zum Haupthaus mit mehr Kraft öffnete, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Die Empfangsdame war scheinbar schon vorgewarnt worden, denn sie erwähnte ihm gegenüber nur, dass er im Salon warten soll, er wisse ja, wo dieser sich befinden würde, es würde sich sobald wie möglich jemand um ihn kümmern.

Ja, man würde ihn warten lassen, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und dann würde man ihn ausmanövrieren, und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Schon wieder würden er und seine Anliegen nicht ernst genommen werden.

Entnervt liess er sich in einen der gewaltigen und alten Ledersessel im Salon sinken um zu warten.  
Eine Stunde verging ohne dass sich etwas gerührt hätte, oder man ihm Tee gebracht hätte.  
Das Fingertrommeln auf den Armlehnen hatte schon längst seinen Reiz verloren, und so wandte Wesley sich den Zeitungen zu, die auf dem Beistelltischchen lagen.  
Die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten, die sich über die ganze Titelseite zog, war reisserisch genug um seine Neugier zu wecken und den Artikel zu lesen:

 

"Wie sicher sind unsere Kinder in Hogwarts? - Dumbledore engagierte Werwolf als Lehrer!

Während des gestrigen Tages trafen hunderte von Eulen mit Nachrichten von entsetzten Eltern beim Tagespropheten ein. Der Hogwarts Professor und angesehene Zaubertrankmeister Severus Snape enthüllte am gestrigen Morgen, dass er es nicht länger dulden könne, dass die Schüler und ihre Eltern über ein wichtiges Faktum unaufgeklärt blieben. Professor Dumbledore hätte zu Beginn des laufenden Schuljahres Remus J. Lupin als Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt, obwohl es Dumbledore bekannt gewesen sei, dass Lupin ein Werwolf sei.  
Auf die Frage des Tagespropheten wie es zu verantworten sei, unsere Kinder einem blutrünstigen Monster anzuvertrauen, erhielten wir von Professor Dumbledore nur die Antwort, dass Professor Snape persönlich dafür gesorgt hätte, dass von Lupin keine Gefahr ausgegangen war, und das es Indiz genug wäre, dass Professor Snape genügend Vertrauen in sein eigenes Können gehabt habe, weil er sonst wohl früher als erst zwei Wochen vor Ablauf des Schuljahres mit seiner Meldung an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wäre.  
Diese Antwort des Schulleiters auf seine verantwortungslose Wahl in Lehrkräfte, liess erneut Stimmen aus bestimmten Kreisen der Zauberergemeinschaft aufkommen, dass es an der Zeit sei Dumbledore seines Amtes zu entheben, da er nicht mehr recht bei Sinnen sei.  
Des Weiteren möchte der Tagesprophet die besorgten Eltern informieren, dass besagter Werwolf Hogwarts noch am gestrigen Tag verlassen hat, und somit keine Gefahr für die Schüler mehr darstellt. Dennoch ist zu vermuten, dass dieser Vorfall noch seine Folgen haben wird."

 

Wesley hatte keine Zeit sich über das gelesene zu Gedanken zu machen, denn kaum war er zum letzten Wort des Artikels gelangt, als sich die Türe des Salons öffnete, und mehrere Mitglieder des Wächterrates eintrafen.

Das Treffen verlief kurz und bündig.  
Man beschuldigte Wesley nicht nur eine sondern gleich zwei Jägerinnen verloren zu haben, und dem Rat damit grosse Probleme gemacht zu haben. Er sei nicht nur seines Amtes als der aktive Wächter entbunden, sondern würde mit dem Ende dieser Versammlung auch vom Rat der Wächter ausgeschlossen.

Obwohl Wesley schon geahnt hatte, das sein Treffen mit dem Rat diese Wendung nehmen würde, traf ihn der Schock.  
Benommen verliess er das Haupthaus und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Winkelgasse ohne von irgendwas Notiz zu nehmen.  
So gelangte er zum Tropfenden Kessel wo er die Nacht vor seiner Rückkehr in die USA verbringen wollte.  
Er wusste zwar noch nicht, was er mit seiner Zukunft anfangen wollte, aber er hatte vor zu vergessen dass es übersinnliche Dinge wie Drachen und Hexen, Vampire und Trolle, Schleimmonster und Jägerinnen gab.

*****

Im Tropfenden Kessel erhob sich eine Unruhe.  
Die Gäste flüsterten und zischten verhalten, als der Mann im schäbigen Umhang an ihnen vorbei ging, andere starten ihn unverhohlen an, und es gab sogar Gäste die ohne Scham mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten.  
Wesley wurde von dem Tumult aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Von seinem Tisch aus konnte er den Mann deutlich betrachten. Er wirkte älter als er sein mochte und ermüdet.  
Und Wesley bemerkte auch den Ausdruck tiefer Verletzung auf dem Gesicht des Manes, als eine rundliche Hexe ihr Kind hastig hinter ihren Rücken schob, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbei kam.  
Wesley bemerkte erst, dass er sich fragte wo er diesen Mann schon gesehen hatte, als er hörte wie sich das Wort "Werwolf" deutlich aus dem Geflüster hob.

Ja, dies war dieser Lehrer von dem im Tagespropheten berichtet worden war. Wesley hatte die zum Artikel gehörenden Bilder zwar nur mit dem Blick gestreifte, aber jetzt war ihm klar, wieso die Menge so reagierte.  
Wenn er am Höllenschlund auch nicht viele Freunde gewonnen hatte, so hatte ihm der Umgang mit diesen arroganten Jugendlichen doch praktische Erfahrung gebracht. Zum Beispiel mit Werwölfen.  
Wesley wusste, dass die Leute sich Grundlos so panisch aufführten. Dieser Mann war jetzt, wie die meiste restliche Zeit, kaum eine grössere Gefahr als jeder andere Gast im Raum.  
Aber die englischen Hexen und Zauberer waren führ ihre Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe bekannt, und so war es kein Wunder, dass niemand dem Mann einen Platz am Tisch anbieten wollte, und leere Tische gab es nicht mehr.  
So kam es, dass Wesley den Mann zu sich an den Tisch winkte, bevor die Situation für diesen noch peinlicher wurde.  
Ein unsicheres Lächeln war der Dank den Wesley für seine Geste erhielt, als der Mann an seine Tisch trat, und seine Hände unsicher auf eine Stuhllehne legte.  
"Sie wissen, dass die Leute hier keine Scherzen machen? Ich bin wirklich ein Werwolf"  
"Mich stört das nicht!"  
"Da sind sie wohl der einzige Im Lokal, wenn nicht sogar in der ganzen Gasse." Ohne weiter zu zögern setzte er sich. "Remus Lupin, Weltbekannter Werwolf, zumindest seit den letzten Tagen", Lupin hörte sich nicht gerade begeistert an, dies so offen mitteilen zu können.  
"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce", der Teil mit dem gefeuerten Wächter liess er unausgesprochen, nicht sicher, ob Lupin es verstehen würde, und er keine Lust hatte es ihm zu erklären.  
Tom der Besitzer des Tropfenden Kessel trat an den Tisch.  
"Sie haben auch Mut heute hier aufzutauchen Lupin, haben sie die Zeitung nicht gesehen?"  
"Nein, aber ich kann mir denken, was da drin steht. Dennoch hatte ich hier Dinge zu erledigen, denn ich habe trotz allem immer noch das Recht mich frei zu bewegen und hinzugehen wo ich will."  
"Es gibt Leute die der Meinung sind, dass diese Rechte zu ausgedehnt sind, sie sollten nach Hause Lupin! Hier gibt es viele Eltern von Hogwarts Schülern die Sie nur zu gerne in die Hände bekommen würden."  
"Meine Heimreise ist leider erst morgen möglich, da ich auf den Zug angewiesen bin, mit dem Gepäck fallen Portschlüssel genauso aus wie Apparieren. Sie haben sicher noch ein Zimmer frei, oder Tom?"  
"Das schon, aber begreifen Sie Lupin, ich kann Sie nicht hier übernachten lassen, wäre schlecht fürs Geschäft wenn bekannt würde, dass Sie hier sind. Ich muss Sie leider bitten, das Lokal umgehen zu verlassen."  
"Oh, ich verstehe".  
Als Lupin sich erhob um das Lokal zu verlassen konnte Wesley sehen, wie tief ihn diese offene Feindseligkeit getroffen hatte.

****

Das kleine Zimmer in der billigen Bed & Breakfast Pension in der sich Wesley eingemietet hatte war spärlich möbliert.  
Die Betten mit durchgelegenen Matratzen, ein schiefstehender Schrank und ein alter Wasserkocher für Tee.  
Der Blick durch die Fenster mit den vergilbten Vorhängen offenbarte nicht mehr als graue Mauern im verregneten London.  
Aus Mangel an anderen Sitzgelegenheiten liessen sich die beiden Männer auf der Kante eines Bettes nieder.  
Die Federn der Matratzen quietschten verächtlich unter dem ungewohnten Gewicht, und beide Männer fanden sich schnell wieder auf den Beinen aus Angst, dass das Bett zusammen brechen würde.  
Wesley liess Remus verstehen, dass er sich wieder setzten solle, bevor er sich umwandte und sich selbst auf das andere Bett setzte.  
"Jetzt kann ich doch noch von Glück sprechen, dass es in dieser Pension keine Einzelzimmer gibt, und ich eh für zwei Personen bezahlen musste, weil wir sonst auf dem Boden sitzen müssten", er lächelte und fügte hinzu "ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich dich nicht hätte einladen können, die Nacht hier zu bleiben."

"Würdest du denn nicht mit mir zusammen in einem Bett schlafen?", fragte Remus nur halb im Scherz.  
Wesley war ihm ohne grosses Zögern gefolgt, und hatte ihm mitten in der Winkelgasse angeboten, bei ihm in diesem Muggellokal zu übernachten, Remus hätte nicht geglaubt hier wirklich zwei Betten vorzufinden, aber wie die Dinge im Moment standen, würde er alles tun, um die Nacht hinter einer Tür zu verbringen, sie sich abschliesen liess, selbst wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er sich einem Fremden zur Verfügung stellen müsste.  
Aber Wesley schien es nicht auf seine Ehre, oder das was davon noch übrig war, abgesehen zu haben.  
"


End file.
